


Trapped

by Ariana_4812



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: Sam and Bucky wake up inside the soul stone





	1. In Which Sam Wakes Up

Sam woke up slowly, like he was coming out of a dream. His mind was hazy and confused, yet at peace.

The cold pavement under him dragged him away from his subconscious.

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around him at the orange glow that seemingly came from nowhere, and yet everywhere at the same time. He couldn't quite make out his surroundings but it felt familiar.

He blinked rapidly, clearing away some of the fogginess in his vision. He couldn't remember anything before he woke up and it was starting to make him uneasy.

Sam slowly sat up and took in his surroundings again. His eyes must have adjusted to this new atmosphere because when he looked around again, it was much clearer despite the orange haze.

"Ughhhhh, Sam what did you get yourself into this time?" he muttered under his breath.

Someone chuckled as they approached him. "I don't know but whatever it is, you must have dragged me with you."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bucky.

"Man, out of all the people to get stuck with, of course it had to be you," Sam groaned.

Bucky chuckled again and offered his hand to help Sam up. Sam reluctantly accepted and was on his feet in no time.

Bucky glanced at him for a few seconds, calculating, and finally spoke, "So do you have any idea what we're doing here? Or where here is for that matter?"

Sam quickly scanned his surroundings. "My best guess, some highway or interstate," he replied after a few seconds.

Bucky nodded and chewed at his lip, thinking. "What's the last thing you remember? Because all I got is waking up in Wakanda."

Sam thought for a moment while he ran a hand through his hair. Bucky was watching him intently yet curiously. 

"Um, well I was with Steve and Nat on a mission and then Steve got a call that we needed to find Wanda and Vision asap and then...," Sam explained and then groaned again when the memories started flooding in. "Fuck."

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "And then?" he asked, slightly confused and very annoyed.

Sam shook his head and laughed a little. "And then we had to fight some alien dicks before we made it to Wakanda to try and save Vision from getting his mind stone ripped from his head so Thanos could snap away half the people in the universe, but we failed and now we," he said gesturing between them, "don't exist anymore."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

"So wait...then where the fuck are we if we don't exist?" Bucky asked losing his cool a bit.

Sam looked around again and sighed. "I don't know. Heaven? Hell probably if you're here," he deadpanned.

Bucky replied, "Real nice. Now I hope we really are in hell. It'd be worth it to watch you suffer."

Sam stuck out his middle finger. "I already am."

They were both silent for a long time until Bucky broke it by saying, "Can we at least try to get along? As far as I can tell, we're the only ones here so unless you wanna stand there and talk to yourself, which by all means go ahead, we might as well get used to each other's company."

Sam sighed and forced a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

They both stood in companionable- only slightly awkward-silence.

Bucky chuckled. "Come here often?"

Sam inhaled sharply. "I won't kill you because 'we're getting along' but I will severely and very painfully harm you. "

Bucky kicked a rock softly and it took a few bounces before it tumbled off the edge of an overpass.

Sam tracked it with his eyes and walked after it over to the edge. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he remarked as he peered over the edge.

Bucky looked up. "What?" he asked as he made his way to Sam's side.

"Well...you probably won't remember because you were all brainwashed, but this is definitely the highway where you ripped the steering wheel out of my car," Sam said, obviously still having a little bit of a sore spot about that.

Bucky looked up into his face. "Oh. I'm sorry."

He looks exactly like a kicked puppy Sam thought. "We're way past that, man. It wasn't you."

Bucky huffed and sat on the edge of the road, legs dangling over the side that's missing a divide. "Yeah but it was. Even if I didn't mean it or have any control over it, even if I was just as much of a victim as those that I hurt, I still caused that pain," Bucky whispered just loud enough for Sam to strain to hear.

Sam genuinely smiled a little.

Bucky gave him a confused look and asked, "What?"

"That's the first time you've called yourself a victim and realized that you had no control over your actions," Sam explained and smiled even larger. "I'm really proud of you. You're finally making some real progress."

Bucky shrugged. "It's really not a big deal," he murmured.

Sam chuckled a little. "Just like Steve, too stubborn for your own good," he joked.

Bucky laughed a little and joked back, "Yeah well they breed for it back where I come from."

They fell into more comfortable silence this time, just sitting together looking down at the ground and the buildings in the distance.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Bucky asked, looking at him.

Sam turned back towards him. "Sure."

Bucky looked down again quickly and fiddled with a rock in his hands. "What do you think of me?" he asked self-consciously.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he replied.

Bucky sighed and continued to play with the rock as he answered, "Like... How do you feel about me? Am I someone you like being around or hate or just not care enough to have an opinion of?"

Sam reached over and put his hands over Bucky's forcing him stop playing with his hands. He made eye contact as he responded, "Man, I honestly don't know. I certainly don't hate you. I do care about you, and not just because you're Steve's best friend. I want you to be okay and happy because after everything you've been through, you deserve it."

Bucky nodded slowly trying to process everything Sam was saying. Was Sam really telling the truth when he said he cared about him?

"Hey, what about you?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

Bucky lifted his head. "I like your sense of humor and the way you don't let anyone intimidate you or the people you care about. I like that you have a huge heart for people that have been through stuff like me or wanda or Steve even. I..." he said before trailing off at the end and lowering his head again.

Sam smiled softly and lifted Bucky's chin to meet his eyes. "You what?" he asked gently.

Bucky shook his head but kept eye contact.

Sam moved his one hand from Bucky's chin to the ground to steady himself but kept the other one on top of his and squeezed it. "C'mon, you know I'll listen and talk you through anything you wanna say without judging," he reminded Bucky.

Bucky took a steadying breath and murmured, "I like watching you fly and I like the gap between your teeth. I like the way you look at Steve sometimes like he's the only person in the room that matters and I like that you care about and maybe forgive me because it gives me hope that maybe you'll look at me like that one day too."

Sam raised his eyebrows a little in shock but his smile didn't dissappear completely. "Bucky... I had no idea you felt that way about me," he stammered, not quite sure how to react.

Bucky just nodded slowly and tried to pull away.

Sam immediately grasped his hand harder and held him in place. "Hey, just give me a second to process this before you decide how I feel," he replied insistently.

Bucky stayed in place but stared at him silently. "You don't have to lie or sugarcoat it to try and make me feel better. I can handle you not liking me the way I like you."

Sam rolled his eyes fondly, the same way he's had practice at with Steve over the months of listening to him spin out over finding Bucky. "Could you please just shut up for a second and let me talk?" he asked, more impatient than actually annoyed.

Bucky nodded and relaxed a little.

Sam took a breath and nodded back. "I like that you've been able to hold onto some of the really good parts of yourself even after everything you've been through. I like that you never gave up and wanted to get better for yourself and for Steve after you were free. I like your smile when you're not forcing it, even if it is very rare and a little broken. And I really like how you make my heart beat faster when I see you."

Bucky smiled, and it was exactly like Sam described- a little broken and only brief, buried under so many other emotions- but it was there and it was real.

Sam smiled back and added, "I want to help you get better. I want to be the person you come to when you don't know who you are or who you can trust. I want to be your friend and maybe even eventually something more when you're ready for it, but not until then."

Bucky nodded and leaned in a little closer. "I want that to," he agreed, letting his head rest on Sam's shoulder.


	2. In Which They Come Back

"Hey...you be careful out there alright?" Sam said as he gestured to the portal.

Bucky laughed and shrugged as he responded, "I'll try my best."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at him as sternly as he could.

Bucky sobered up and nodded. "I'll be careful," he said before looking at Thanos's army and adding, "but if anything comes near him, I'll tear them apart."

Sam smiled and replied, "Amen to that," as he glanced back at Bucky one more time. 

Bucky gave him a devilish smile and Sam was ready. "On your left," he called out as he took off.

~~~

They found eachother soon after everything was said and done.

Sam did a thorough once over of Bucky and nodded to himself. "You okay?" he asked.

Bucky nodded and went a little blank for a second.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and gave him an expectant look.

Bucky looked down at Sam's hand and then at him. "Yeah. Just scrapes and bruises," he responded after a few seconds.

"Yeah but how are you?" Sam asked again.

Bucky shook his head a little and turned his attention on the ground, moving a piece of debri back and forth with his left foot. "It's just... Tony's gone and I never got the chance to tell him that I'm sorry and that he deserved better."

Sam pulled him in closer. "He knows," he whispered. "I bet if you asked Pepper, he even forgave you too."

Bucky pulled Sam in tighter for a hug. "You think so?" he asked, voice a little broken.

Sam felt a tear fall against his neck. "Yeah, I really think so," he replied.

Bucky just nodded against him and worked to control his breathing.

Sam embraced him a little tighter. "You're not a robot. You're allowed to feel and grieve. Let yourself once in a while," he advised.

Bucky nodded as another tear fell. "Thanks Sam," he said softly as he slowly pulled away and wiped his eyes.

Sam gave him a half-smile and put an arm around his back as they walked towards the group. "Anytime."

~~~

They were standing side by side at the back of Tony's funeral, trying not to draw too much attention. Sam just couldn't believe Nat was really gone. They had formed a friendship after everything in DC and he knew that he was going to miss her. Still, he considered himself lucky. Steve and Bucky were both okay and as much as he cared about and grew to love the others, those two were who he considered his family.

Bucky pulled Sam from his thoughts as he grabbed his shoulder and murmured, "I'll be back," soon after everyone started to dissipate.

Sam gave him a confused look but nodded assuming Bucky would tell him when he felt like it.

Bucky gave him a quick smile and walked off towards the house. Inside, he found Pepper sitting alone in the living room pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked.

She looked up a little startled at first but smiled tightly and nodded to him. "I'm going to be honest, you're one of the last people I would expect to be keeping me company right now," she joked, trying to keep things light.

Bucky nodded and took a seat next to her. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me right now, or ever for that matter. Tony and I didn't end on good terms."

Pepper shook her head. "I generally don't judge people based on Tony's opinion of them," she replied as she laughed. "You seem to be doing better. I'm glad."

Bucky nodded and looked at her for a moment trying to find the right words to say.

Pepper could sense why he needed to speak with her and added, "Tony would be glad too." 

Everyone always said she had a good intuition for reading people. I guess they were right he thought.

Bucky forced a smile trying to conceal the hurt he was feeling. "That really means a lot to me. I never got the chance to apologize to him and I never knew if he knew how sorry I was."

Pepper smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh, dear, he knew. I know you didn't know him well but he could be a little...impulsive sometimes," she mused.

Bucky nodded along to himself and rubbed her back gently. "How are you?" he asked.

She pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye but still smiled at him. "It's funny, I always knew it would end this way. Tony's always walked the line between life and death as closely as he could. At least since I've known him," she said with a little chuckle.

Bucky smiled back sympathetically and waited for her to go on.

Another tear fell from her cheek. "I knew it would end this way one day, I guess I just got so comfortable these past five years with how safe we were. But that's not who Tony was. He was never happy unless he was dodging bullets," she explained.

Bucky looked down and replied quietly, "I know how hard it is to stand on the sidelines knowing you could lose the person you care about most at any moment."

Pepper laughed and shook her head. "He would never admit it, but he was just like Steve."

Bucky sobered. "We got to know Howard pretty well during the war. From what I know about Tony, he was just like his dad," he said.

Pepper nodded knowingly. "I never knew him, but I bet you're right," she replied and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know how guilty you feel. It's time to let it go and move on. It's what Tony would want," she added.

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. I'm really sorry if I've made this harder for you. I didn't mean to intrude," he apologized.

Pepper smiled and pulled him in for another hug, this one lasting longer. "You're a good man, Bucky. I hope you can find happiness," she said as she let go.

Bucky smiled back and got up, about to head outside.

Pepper gave him one last look and added, "Thank you for keeping me company."


	3. In Which Sam Takes On New Responsibility

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," Steve spoke as he smiled at Bucky.

Bucky smirked. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," he joked back, a little sad.

Steve pulled him in for a quick hug that could never last long enough for Bucky.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy," he said somberly.

Steve took a deep and painful breath. "It's gonna be okay, Buck," he replied.

They shared a quick smile and Steve was off, stepping onto the teleporter.

Bucky knew Steve wasn't coming back. It wasn't a surprise to him when he passed his jump point. He knew the punk better than anyone else after all, so naturally he knew even before Steve pulled him aside and offered him his shield. He wanted to take it so bad, to make Steve proud after all these years, but he knew he couldn't. The truth was, he just wasn't ready for it yet. He had so many things he had to sort out about himself before he could do that for others. 

So when Steve gave it to Sam, and Sam looked back at him for his approval, he nodded silently, knowing it was in the right hands.

Sam reluctantly picked it up and tried it on, following Steve's wishes and believing in himself the way Steve and Bucky did.

"Thank you," Sam replied. "I'll do my best."

Steve smiled and took Sam's hand. "That's why it's yours," he said.

And Steve was finally happy. And Bucky could be happy for him too because even though he would never fight alongside Steve again, he finally got the life he deserved. He didn't have to sacrifice it for anyone and the weight of the world was finally lifted off his shoulders knowing that it was safe with Sam.

Bucky knew it was too.

~~~

"Hey, Buck," Sam called out as Bucky was walking away. "Why don't you come stay with me for a while?" he asked.

Bucky smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good," he replied.

Sam smiled back and nodded towards Steve. "You knew, huh?" he asked.

Bucky smirked and replied smoothly, "I've known him my whole life. I've gotten good at predicting his moves."

Sam shook his head. "You could've given me a heads up, ya'know," he joked.

"And ruin the surprise?" Bucky teased back.

Sam laughed and replied, "Yeah I guess that's true."

Bucky stopped and turned back to look at him. "So how does it feel?" he asked gesturing towards the shield in Sam's hand.

Sam shrugged and adjusted it's weight on his arm. "Feels like I don't deserve it honestly," he replied with a grimace. 

Bucky sighed and put his hands on Sam's shoulders to steady him. He just looked at him for a moment before he responded adamantly, "Samual Thomas Wilson, you are the noblest person I've ever met and that includes Steve. He's brave and honorable to a fault, don't get me wrong, but when it comes to protecting and caring about others, he's got nothing on you."

Sam sighed and leaned into his touch. "I still think you're the one who deserves it," he admitted. 

Bucky laughed and put an arm around his shoulder, continuing towards the car. "Maybe one day. I'm just not there yet."

Sam smiled and reached up to pull a knot out of his hair. "You'll get there. I'll make sure of that," he said confidently.

Bucky leaned into his touched tilting his head up slightly. "I know," he murmured. 

Sam continued until all the knots were out and added, "And when you do, it's all yours. It's what Steve would have wanted."

Bucky laughed but shook his head anyways. "Hey, Steve picked you, remember? He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want you just as much," he explained. "Plus, the last time I tried to use it I fell out a train and look how that ended up," he added jokingly.

Sam flicked him on the back of the head but turned towards him nonetheless. He smiled and replied, "Looks like it worked out pretty well in the end. Still, if that's how it works, you better stay away, cause I intend on having you stick around for a long time."

Bucky smiled to himself as he got into the car. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind for anything, Doll," he whispered barely loud enough for Sam to hear.


	4. In Which Bucky Is Ready

"So what do we have on tap for tonight?" Sam asked as he sidled up to Bucky on the couch.

Bucky bit his lip and spoke tentatively, "I was thinking maybe we'll speed things up a bit if you'll let me."

Sam tilted his head and looked over at Bucky intently. "And what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I was thinking a little bit of this," Bucky replied as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Sam's softly.

Sam melted into the connection, leaning in gently to connect their lips more firmly.

Bucky put his hand on Sam's chest as he pulled away slowly. "That okay?" he asked coyly.

Sam's smile grew and his heart pounded in his chest. "More than okay," he responded as he leaned back against the couch. "You?"

Bucky snuggled up next to him and layed his head over his hand on Sam's chest as he spoke quietly, "Better than I could have imagined."

Sam hummed in response and wrapped his arms around Bucky. "Finally," he murmured.

Bucky swatted at his shoulder, laughing. "I love you," he whispered.

Sam smiled and pulled Bucky closer. "Mmm, love you too," he replied sincerely.

They laid there quiet and content for a few minutes until Bucky could hear Sam gently snoring next to him as he began to doze off.

Bucky smiled to himself as he kissed the top of Sam's head. He wasn't tired at all but he didn't mind cuddling with Sam until he woke up. After all, neither of them are rushing into anything. 

A little while later, Sam gently opened his eyes and glanced over at Bucky. He had picked up a book off the table and seemed to be enjoying it.

Bucky smiled and closed the book, leaving it discarded right where he had found it. "Good nap?" he asked amused.

Sam smiled back and reached his arms above his head to stretch out. A quiet yawn escaped his lips and he chuckled in response. "Always when I have the best guy in my arms," he replied smoothly.

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sap," he teased.

"Shut up, you love it," Sam murmured before he turned over, facing Bucky and tracing over his jaw and cheekbones. "In all seriousness though, I could lay here with you for the rest of my life and still be content. I know I've been falling for you slowly for a while, but now... I don't even think I'd know how to live without you in my life, ya'know?" he added.

Bucky's lips tilted up slightly into a small, involuntary smile. His dark hair curled around his face making his eyes appear much brighter by contrast.

Sam couldn't help himself smile back just seeing how happy his boyfriend was. Bucky was the light of his life and he lived to see him have more good days. "Hey," he murmered after a few seconds as he took Bucky's hand within his own.

Bucky moved his view from their joined hands up to Sam's lips and finally to meet his gaze. "Yeah?" he asked.

Sam broke eye contact for a second, suddenly feeling unsure and embarrassed of what he was going to say.

Bucky's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything," he reassured.

Sam nodded and locked eyes with Bucky again. "You're happy with me, right? I mean, you'd tell me if you weren't, right?" he asked tentatively.

Bucky's confusion only grew further. They were having such a good night. Why is Sam asking this now, especially after they just had their first kiss. He gently ran his hand back and forth across Sam's cheek thoughtfully. "Of course I am, darling. When I say I love you, I mean it," he replied, words punctuated by his old Brooklyn accent the way they sometimes do when what he's saying comes out easily.

Sam sighed and leaned further into the touch. He knew that accent only came out when he was sure he was telling the truth. "I know. I'm sorry, babe. I just, this is just a big step for us. I know we've been dating for a while and we cuddle and sleep together, but this is the first time we've ever even started to do anything more. I just want to make sure that you're happy and that we're not rushing into anything that you're not ready for," he explained sheepishly.

Bucky smirked. "Rushing into things? We've been living together for over three months now. It's about damn time if you ask me," he joked.

Sam leveled him with a serious look but Bucky could tell there was amusement softening the edges of his expression. "Can we be serious for a minute?" he urged softly.

Bucky sighed but nodded and pushed a few stray hairs out of his face. He took a deep breath. Sam smelled like citrus cologne and spearmint aftershave, a scent that was quickly becoming a comfort for Bucky.

Sam let out a small chuckle and kissed Bucky's temple. "You still in there?" he asked gently.

Bucky blinked a few times before regaining his focus. "Sorry, I just kinda got lost in my head for a minute," he murmered as he quickly collected himself. "Thank you for checking in with me, I appreciate the concern...I really do, but you don't need to check in with me after everything we do. I love you and I want to be with you. When I'm with you, I'm the most comfortable I've felt in a really long time and if I'm not, you'll know; I'm ready for this and maybe even a little more," he added as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam's more firmly than he had last time. He's a little rusty but he remembers the basic idea at least.

Sam smiled into the kiss and leaned back allowing Bucky to control how fast and how far this goes. He could feel his pulse quickening as he fought back the urge to flip them over and make this a night neither of them would forget for a while.

"Do it," Bucky murmered. 

Sam cursed under his breath. He really said that out loud... "Fuck that's so hot," he replied as he crumpled his grip on the pillow instead of Bucky's hips. 

Bucky straddled Sam's hips as he pushed him onto his back more firmly. "C'mon, doll, don't you want to fuck me?" he said, fully in his element.

And Sam's a sucker for anything Bucky wants. Fuck going slow. "Jesus, Buck, you're gonna be the death of me," he muttered mock annoyed like he wasn't loving every second of it. He quickly turned them upside down; Bucky had his legs in the air with a pillow under his back and Sam was straddled about six inches away. 

Bucky squirmed to pull his sweats and boxers off. Despite never being fucked, he needed Sam inside him more than he thinks he's needed anything in a long time. 

Sam smirked down at him. His gaze was absolutely predatorial. "Okay, big boy. Settle down. This is your first time being fucked right?" he asked conversationally but with serious depths underneath. 

Bucky swallowed hard but nodded back up at him. 

Sam smiled and leaned down to give him a quick peck. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to just do this to make me happy," he said more comforting this time. 

Bucky smiled back up at him and gave his very hardened cock a tug. "I want this. I really do," he said with a more gesturing tug to show how much he needed it. 

"Fuck, Bucky. I need to be inside you so bad. I'm just gonna grab lube and I'll warm you up, okay?" he whispered soothingly as he leaned down and grabbed the supplies he keeps under the couch. He grabbed the lube and liberally coated two fingers. 

Bucky nodded."I need you too. Fuck, I haven't been this turned on in so long. Probably not since I first saw Steve after the experiment," he whined as he tilted his ass just that much further up. 

Sam gently soothed Bucky as he took over jerking his cock. He gently coaxed one finger inside Bucky, stopping halfway in. 

Bucky let a small moan escape his lips as precame came spouting out his slit. "Don't stop," Bucky whimpered. 

Sam snarled and pushed deeper inside as far as he could and crooked upwards. 

A shiver ran up Bucky's spine as he panted in amazement. "What was that?" he panted breathily. 

Sam grinned and moved again intentionally. "That's your g-shot, man. Just let me do my thing and you enjoy yourself," he teased. 

Bucky laid back all the way and gripped the back of the couch. He bit his lip to hold back most of the moans. 

Sam leaned down and lapped the precum off his slit. He increased his jerking at the same time he added a second finger. 

Bucky was breaking down into sobs at this point. He never knew an orgasm could feel so good. 

Sam put his mouth on Bucky's cock just as he was pushed over the edge. Sam swallowed down the thick strands as he gently jerked him through the aftershocks. 

Bucky sat up after a few moments. of alternating between panting and moaning. "Doll...my god," he whined. 

Sam gave him another second to calm down before he gently pulled his finger out and got up.

Bucky looked up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Just getting ready to fuck you," he said as he pulled his pants off and gently rolled a condom onto his dripping erection. He gently applied a little lube and climbed back to the bed. "You'll be okay, trust me. Supersoldiers have a very quick refractory period. You're not the only one with some Steve experience," he murmered as he lined himself up. 

Bucky just chuckled and braced himself. He's not really surprised about Steve and Sam. They were together for a long time while they were looking for him. He bets that's why Steve left. He knew we'd find each other. 

Sam gently pushed inside as he softly soothed a hand up Bucky's thigh. "Fuck, Bucky... So fucking tight and perfect for me," he hissed, as he slowly sank deeper giving Bucky plenty of time to adjust. 

Bucky replied with a beautifully broken moan; a noise Sam would listen to on repeat all day every day if he could.

"Shhh, baby, I got you. I'm gonna take such good care of you," he said as he slowly rocked back and forth. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

Bucky loooked up at him and smiled weakly. His pupils were blown wide with pleasure and his dark hair splayed messily over the pillow. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this. 

Sam quickened his pace, much to Bucky likeness as his whimpers and moans became louder and more frequent. Sam was quickly joining him, panting in between groans. 

Bucky reached forward, grabbing his dick and beginning to jerk off to Sam's rhythm. 

Sam leaned forward and began to guide Bucky's hand up and down. He was feeling his own orgasm coming on. 

A sudden shudder ran down Bucky's spine. "I'm close," he shouted. 

Sam snarled and lifted Bucky's legs up, fucking him just that much deeper and harder.

Bucky couldn't hold it back anymore. He came in stripes coating his stomach and the space between the two of them. 

Sam could feel- and see- Bucky cum. It was beautiful and so hot not including the feeling of Bucky tightening around him. He quickly followed him over the edge with a loud groan. He collapsed on top of Bucky, panting for just a moment. 

Bucky began coming back to life about that time. He soothed his hand through the top of Sam's hair. 

Sam lifted up his head, pulling out slowly and carefully. He could hear Bucky wince at the sensitivity. He gently pulled the condom off and got up to throw it out. He came back cleaned up and with a wet towel in hand. 

"Here, clean yourself up," he murmured as he handed Bucky the towel. He quickly got dressed and gathered Bucky's clothes up for him. 

Bucky handed him back the towel and accepted his clothes in return. 

By the time Sam came back from throwing the towel in the hamper, Bucky was already dressed and getting cozy on the couch. "Can we sleep out here tonight?" he asked sleepily.

Sam smiled and laid down next to him pulling Bucky onto his chest. "Goodnight, baby," he said as he flipped the lamp off and gave him one last kiss. 

"Goodnight, darling," Bucky murmured back as he began to drift off.


End file.
